


Egg

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Canon, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled as a Mini-Fill: Three years after the Grindelwald incident, Graves ends up teaching Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts. To his surprise, best-selling author Newt Scamander is now a professor there as well, teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hilarity ensues.Do they end up making out in the Astronomy Tower or having sex in the Room of Requirement? Is there awkward UST every time they have breakfast in the great hall? Do they interrupt each other's classes for the lulz?[I did not fill it exactly as the OP wanted, but I hope this is enjoyable all the same](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=414411#cmt414411)





	

"Mr Scamander, your egg."   
  
All the students in the hallway try not to stare indiscreetly. "Ah, yes! Thank you, Mr Graves. Naughty thing likes to jump out of my pocket." Mr Scamander says, grinning brightly at the dour look he is at the receiving end of. Taking the egg back, he tucks it into his breast pocket. "Needs a bit of warmth to help it along." He adds, as if it makes it better that he has been tracking muck and mud from the Great Hall, with his hair a wild nest of twigs and bird eggs, and his face smudged with what looked like coal but could be something else.  
  
"Yes." Mr Graves says. The one word is drawn out, dry as the Sahara. Dark eyes narrow dangerously. "A good day to you, Mr Scamander."  
  
"And to you too, Mr Graves!" Mr Scamander calls out at Mr Graves' retreating back. The demented idiot has the audacity to wave as he does. The students scatter to their next classes, half of which are talking about how Mr Scamander is a pretty decent bloke if you could overlook how he has unsubtly hinted that he wouldn't hesitate to feed you to the Nundu keeps like a guard dog if you mistreat the creatures he cares for he, and the other half of which are gushing about how Mr Graves looks ever so fine in that rich emerald coat he wears and about how his curricular for the semester reads more of like a battle plan to train Aurors instead of prepping for OWLs.  
  
***  
  
"You forgot to feed the Threstals again." Percival says, hanging up his jacket and toeing off his shoes. Folding up the cuffs of his sleeves, he sighs as he slips into his slippers by the fire.  
  
"Did you remember to take the cake I asked from the kitchen?" Newt calls out from where he is ladling out soup into their respective bowls.  
  
"On the dining table."   
  
"Wonderful." Newt says, carrying out their dinner. "Hello darling." He greets, smiling as he arches for a kiss.  
  
"I thank Merlin you cleaned up well." Percival murmurs into the press of their lips. "How's the egg?"  
  
Newt points to the fireplace distractedly. And it is then that Percival notices the little-charred knob in the middle of the hearth. He isn't sure if that is supposed to be the desired effect, but he isn't the Wizarding World's leading authority on magical creatures and current professor at Hogwarts for Care of Magical Creatures. So he shrugs, going to the sink and washes his hand.


End file.
